


Letters and Laughter

by aetherio



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Amell really misses Zevran, Cats, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Hard, Zevran being Zevran, letter-writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherio/pseuds/aetherio
Summary: Daylen misses his assassin. So he decides to write a letter.





	Letters and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Annas307 for beta-reading! (Also for the prompt that started this whole mess.)
> 
> This is self-indulgent feel-good fluff, don't mind me.

Daylen stretched his arms above his head, feeling the joints snap and pop. He’d spent far, _far_ too long pouring over reports and plans today. He groaned as he worked the tension out of his right shoulder, starting as he heard a noise from his bedchamber.

He whipped around, lightning crackling to life around his hands in preparation to defend himself- and faded to more gentle sparks at the irritated glare coming from the foot of his bed. “Aah. Apologies. I wasn’t expecting you.”

The yellow eyes narrowed, and a low rumble echoed from the throat of their owner.

“It’s not my fault. You usually don’t show up until after sundown.” Daylen walked over and crouched down to meet it’s eyes. “When I agreed to keep the window open for you, I didn’t expect you to be coming in and out of my chambers at all hours.”

_“Rrrrrooowr.”_

“Well, I don’t like you either, then. Ornery beast.”

The large grey-and-black tabby glared balefully, but didn’t resist when Daylen gave him a scratch behind the ears.

“Yeah, you don’t fool me, you cantankerous bastard. You just want people to _think_ you don’t like affection.” Daylen sighed, moving to scratch under the cat’s chin. “You want company as much as I do, don’t you, Archdemon?”

Archdemon gave an appreciative purr and settled down to nap, curling his fluffy tail around his body.

Daylen grinned, and took his cue to leave. “Sleep well, you furry monster.”

Standing, Daylen wandered back into the main room of his living quarters, lighting candles as he went. It was easily an hour before sundown, but the overcast sky bathed Amaranthine in shadow. And for all that it’d been nearly four years since he’d left the circle, (and about three years before that since he’d been released from the isolation cells,) Daylen still didn’t like being in stone rooms, in the dark. They brought back too many bad memories.

Daylen shook his head, trying to banish his dark thoughts. Dwelling on the past wouldn't fix anything. He looked around, and settled at his desk; pulling open a drawer full of crinkled letters, read and re-read so often that the fold-lines were all but worn through, in places. They were from Zevran; the most communication they'd had, since he’d gone to Antiva to deal with the Crows. Daylen would have gone with him, were it not for his duties as Warden Commander, and Zevran’s very relevant argument that he would attract too much attention for their safety. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was put Zevran in (more) danger. A fact that did nothing to stop him from worrying.

Daylen traced the elegant lines of Zevran’s penmanship with his fingers, and a wave of loneliness hit him. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop any rebellious tears from falling. He'd been alone for most of his life, before he'd met Zev. He's never suspected that being alone once more would hurt this much, even if it was only temporary.

A soft sound startled him, eyes shooting open as four sets of claws dug into his robes. A small calico kitten was climbing his leg, and gave a triumphant meow when she reached his lap. Her mother wasn’t far behind, rubbing against his leg and purring. Warmth blossomed in his chest, and Daylen reached down scratch at the pale grey cat’s ears.

“Hey there Andraste. And you, Bucket,” Daylen added, when the kitten demanded attention. “It’s nice to see you two again.”

Daylen had fished Bucket out of a bucket and returned her to her mother a month ago. The elegant feline had been quite grateful, and when he stopped by her den the next day to give her some fish from the kitchens, she’d made a habit of showing up when he did his rounds. Daylen in turn kept a treat for her and for Bucket in his pocket. Sometimes they’d even follow him to his rooms in the evenings. Daylen didn’t mind- he enjoyed the company.

Andraste leapt up onto his desk and Daylen returned the letters to their drawer, petting her as she purred. “Yeah, you love the attention too. AND the food.” He moved to scratch her under the chin, chuckling to himself. And was struck by a realization.

Zevran Arainai, master assassin, (his heart) is _very_ much like a cat.

The thought made him laugh out loud, startling his two companions. After petting Andraste and Bucket for a few minutes more by way of an apology, Daylen carried them to his bed and sat at his desk, taking out a sheaf of paper and a quill.

 

_Dear Zev,_

_I have discovered something quite interesting now that Amaranthine is settling down. There are quite a lot of cats here. In fact, they are absolutely everywhere. I adore them, and they seem to like me as well. (It can be hard to tell, sometimes. But most of them tolerate my presence at least.) Some have even taken to keeping me company. I have discovered many amusing things about them, which I shall create a list of presently. But the most interesting thing I have learned, bar none, is that you, my dearest Zevran, are in fact very much like a cat. For example:_

_1) Cats like to sleep in warm places, much like you do. (Don’t make that face. I know full well how much you complain about the cold.)_

_2) Cats can often be found relaxing in rays of sunshine when they don't have anything better to do. Much like a certain Antivan I know._

_3) Cats are very agile, like you._

_4) Cats like to climb things and watch people from hidden perches, something which you have perfected in your professional pursuits._

_5) Cats are incredibly soft. (Just like your hair.)_

_6) Even the nastiest-tempered cat can be convinced, with time, to trust me; and then they are very affectionate. And while I would never call you ill-tempered, Zev, you can be prickly on occasion. Probably due to the astounding number of knives you keep hidden on your person. (But you are also very affectionate.)_

_7) Speaking of knives, cats have hidden weapons in their paws. (You can’t ever hope to deny that particular charge, so don’t even try. I have no idea HOW you hide all of them, let alone move at all, without hurting yourself.)_

_8) I’ve noticed that cats have an uncanny ability to sense when I’m in a foul mood and either insist that I pay attention to them, or just keep me company until I feel better. Just like you. (For that matter, even when I’m not in a mood you insist I pay attention to you. Just thinking about you is enough to help me feel better, though.)_

_9) Cats excel at hunting and killing things. Some of them have taken to bringing me 'presents'. You also excel at killing things, and give me presents. (Although I swear upon Andraste’s ashes that if you decide to give me a dead rat as a joke, I WILL hurt you, and not in a fun way.)_

_10) Cats can see in the dark and I am more than half convinced you can too._

_11) Cats are very pretty. (I doubt I need to explain the comparison.)_

_12) Cats, supposedly, have nine lives. While I can in no way prove this, I hope that you do as well. And just so you know, I will be very annoyed if you use all of them while you’re in Antiva. I'd hope I can lay claim to at least ONE._

 

Daylen set down his quill, and sighed. Maker's breath, he missed Zevran.

Just as he was considering whether to finish his letter tonight, or leave it until morning, a knock resounded from the door of his chambers. "Come in," Daylen called, standing, "I'll be with you in-” and froze.

A soft laugh emanated from the doorway, which already stood open. And a certain Antivan elf was leaning against the frame. "If you are busy, amor, I can wait," Zevran joked, “although I must admit I had hoped for a more immediate welcome.”

Daylen was still a moment more, shock and disbelief plain on his face; then he was in Zevran's arms and everything was right with the world.

"Easy, amor! I have only just returned, it would do neither of us any good if you were to squeeze the life out of me," Zevran said. But despite his protests, he was clinging to Daylen just as tightly.

"I'm just making sure you're real. I've had enough fade dreams like this to last a lifetime." Daylen loosened his grip regardless, resting his forehead against Zevran’s. "I've missed you."

"And I you, amor." Zevran kissed him, sending Daylen's pulse racing. Kissing Zevran always warmed him, set him alight; this time was no different. His finger’s wound into his love’s hair as he returned the kiss, all the joy Zevran brought with him returned tenfold. When they broke apart to catch their breath, Zev asked "so, what is it you were writing when I entered? You seemed quite intent on it. Did it have something to do with me?"

Daylen could feel the hot prickles of embarrassment staining his cheeks. Despite everything somehow Zevran could still make him blush like some child with a crush. "Um. Yes. Sort of,” he mumbled, suddenly regretting ever committing pen to paper, “but I wasn't finished yet.”

"Is it something naughty?" Zevran's eyes lit up and he bounded over to Daylen's desk, reaching for the paper he’d set aside. Daylen fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves as Zev’s eyebrows rose. His expression was torn between incredulous and amused. Eventually he looked up, feigning offence. "Had I known I would have to compete for your affections upon my return, I would have spent less time in Antiva."

Daylen burst out laughing and pulled Zevran into another kiss. "If I knew that that was all it would take to bring you back, I'd have compared you to a cat months ago."

Zevran held onto his scowl for a moment longer, then joined in the laughter. He shook his head, saying "Your clever ploy would almost certainly have worked, amor. Politics has made you devious." Zevran smiled, mirth in his eyes. “I would weep for the loss of your virtuous nature if I did not know you better.”

"I doubt I’ll ever get devious enough to deceive you, Zev. You know me far too well. But in the interest of honesty, I am ashamed to admit, I haven't lacked for company while you were in Antiva.” Daylen confessed, allowing himself a teasing smirk. “Many have shared my bed on cold nights. Largely because I don't have the heart to throw them out into the cold."

Zevran took his hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. Humour sparkled in his eyes as he said "Oh? You must introduce me, amor, that I may either challenge them to a duel for your affections, or else have quite an interesting evening."

"I think a few are there now. I'll show you," Daylen led Zevran to his bedchamber, and introduced him to the current group of felines taking over his bed. "I wouldn't try duelling Archdemon. He fights dirty." The furry beast in question opened one eye in irritation at Zevran's burst of laughter, and gave an indignant meow.


End file.
